Today's computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, etc., are widely equipped with touch sensitive displays and input screens. Often, these devices are equipped with touch screens that facilitate the use of “soft keyboards” for these devices. A soft keyboard may involve the presentation, through software, of a keyboard displayed on the touch sensitive display as a number of icons linked to key values. To activate a soft key of the keyboard, the user “touches” the area of the touchscreen corresponding to the display of the key. Soft keyboards for these devices are generally presented as a fixed-size keypad of keys. These key sizes may be dependent on the size of the device and or the touchscreen on the device. Some devices may have keypad keys with a relatively large fixed size (e.g., iPads, tablets, etc.). Some devices may have keypad keys with a relatively small fixed size (e.g., smartphones, compact phones, budget phones, etc.).
Having a fixed keyboard key size may make it difficult for users with different finger sizes to use the same device model. Users with large fingers may have a different user experience interacting with a standard keyboard key size of fixed key size devices. On average, male finger sizes are bigger than female finger sizes. Thus, standard keyboard fixed key sizes may be unsuitable for at least some users based on user gender (e.g., smaller standard key size may disadvantage male users and larger standard key sizes may disadvantage female users). Also, because children are now using phones and other devices extensively, standard keyboard fixed key sizes may not be suitable for the generally smaller-sized fingers of younger users. Thus, while a standard key size and spacing may be suitable for those users who fit an average profile, many users will find the standard key sizes to be difficult to use.